Under the Mistletoe
by J1210
Summary: Edward thinks he cannot be caught under the mistletoe, but The Single White Rose of Wutai is about to change that.


**(A/N) This is a short little one shot that just came to mind as inspiration. Wrote it like in less than thirty minutes, Ed/Yuffie fluff. I hope this brightens your holidays, Jay.**

**Under the Mistletoe**

Holiday spirits were high in Hollow Bastion and everyone seemed in the Christmas Spirit. The Restoration Committee of sorts was enjoying a Christmas Eve party. Alphonse and Winry were dancing to the rocking music with Sora and Kairi. Aerth was scolding over Cid for drinking to much eggnog, while Tifa and Merlin were in a young vs old eggnog chugging contest. Leon in his usual stature was leaning up against the wall trying to ignore the holiday festive.

Edward was all the way with Leon. He was starting to get a little sick of the holidays. Everywhere he went there were either blinding bright lights or thickets of mistletoe strung about.

Edward on more than one occasion had almost walked into the what he considered 'traps' set up by the girls around Hollow Bastion to garner the attention of the guys. And it worked to some extent. Edward had already caught Cloud, who nearly Aerith and Tifa despised to death under one of the plants.

In Ed's defense he knew he couldn't be caught under one of the mistletoe. He would have to play it cool like the gunblade wielder, Leon, who hadn't been caught for 23 days of the month. It was not only three hours ago that he had been caught by Yuffie who had been struggling to catch him off guard for nearly the entire month.

Leon silently sulked on the wall. He knew for the next few weeks he wasn't going to get the end of this from Yuffie. She was going to brag on how she caught Leon off guard in like a 1/1,000,000 chance and kissed him.

Edward smirked, he wasn't going to be as reckless as Leon was. He only had one more day to survive until the mistletoe would be taken down and dammit he was going to make it out alive. Edward arose from where he was sitting and began to walk back towards his apartment.

Where he stayed wasn't far away. It was only a few blocks away from Merlin's home. As he began his trek back towards his building he noticed that the street lights came on. The lights were an eerie, but comforting light yellow. And to add to the warm feeling it began to snow. He shuffled quicker noticing that people were beginning to turn in for the night.

At last he reached his apartment building and entered. He ruffled the snow out of his blond hair and began to walk down the hallway. The warm felt good to him. He closed his eye's to enjoy it, but bumped into someone on the way down. He immediately shot opened his eye's and saw it was Yuffie who was on the ground rubbing her forehead. He felt a pang of guilt and uneasy in his gut. This was the divine ninja who for the first time had caught Leon off guard, but he wasn't going to be rude. He offer the white rose his hand and she eagerly accepted it. An awkward silence than settle in between the two. They never had much interaction with each other. Ed coughed quickly catching her attention. "Sorry Yuffie."

"Oh, its alright." she quickly replied.

Edward could tell that there was something on her mind. He couldn't just leave her troubled so he looked at her more thoroughly. Oddly enough a large grin appeared upon her face confusing him. A slight snicker escaped from her mouth and she motioned her eye's above Edward's head.

He gasped upon seeing a mistletoe hanging by her hand. She had gotten him so simply. He knocked her down, helps her back up, and then was to lost in his thoughts to notices she hangs one over his blond head. Edward was prepared to just jolt down the hallway to his room and just the lock the doors and pad the windows for the rest of the night. Before he could do so Yuffie dropped the mistletoe and griped his hand.

Edward couldn't reply by the act of Yuffie locking lips with him. All of his confusion and critisim over the mistletoe ended up with him culminating in a kiss with the White Rose of Wutai. He didn't know what to feel for this was the first time he had ever kissed girl. It was nothing like he had expected it to be. Her lips were warm and had the slightess taste of chocalate upon it. He opened his eye's for the slightest second and saw her raven her shielding her closed eye's, as if she was just as curious as he was.

After a minute Yuffie parted from Edward leaving him awe. She smiled at the state alchemist and lightly swept the mistletoe away that landed on his head. He got a good look into her violet eye's and saw affection causing Ed's heart to skip a beat. He thought of Winry, but she was quickly replaced with the sight of the raven haired kunoichi.

Yuffie silently kissed Ed on the cheek than put a finger to her lips, this was going to have to stay between them. After that she silently skipped off back to her apartment door and unlocked it. With one last waved to Ed she entered the door and disappeared, leaving the mystery of the mistletoe to linger in his deep thoughts.

**FIN**


End file.
